My pet!
by none-4-a-name
Summary: no summary, your just going to have to read.
1. Chapter one

Sebastian just hung there, only being held upright by the loving clasp of the heavy shackles that refused to release him. His whole being begged for release but his lips stayed silent and his face remained impassive. It was not that he had been trapped here long, ten years was hardly a breath in the life of a demon. He watched silently as a short rather fat man waddled into the room. His black button down shirt was strained over the expanse of his belly, the buttons threatening to give out with every movement. Loathing flooded the captives body, every single thing about the person in front of him almost made him sick.

Every day, without fail, the man would enter his 'cell' to visit. Trying to break him, make him plead and beg. Foolish human, thinking he could break a demon. No matter what he did, Sebastian was not allowed to fight against him. His current 'master's' orders prevented him to. This man had to be the lowest of the low. Not only could he be charged with treachery, but also murder, rape, child abuse, child molestation, manslaughter, kidnapping, battery, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder (though anyone besides Sebastian would be dead ten times over by now), theft, and money laundering, but probably anything else you could think of. He would saunter in, as best a saunter as he could, and gloat before Sebastian, as if his boasting would make the demon quake in his boots (even though he is not wearing boots). Sebastian was just surprised no one had killed him yet and sat (hung) every day half expecting someone to burst through the doors and shoot him. It had not happened yet, but that didn't mean it couldn't.

"Ah… Sebastian! So good to see you! Please tell me you were not waiting here all night." He chuckled at his own little joke. "You must really like what we do together." More laughter as he crossed the room, coming up right in front of the demon, just inches away, grinning like an idiot. "Are you ready to start today?" he breathed, right into Sebastian's face.

Keeping all expression off his face and saying in a pleasant tone, Sebastian replied "oh, it is always so nice how you never brush you teeth. The smell is enough to torture you captives for you. But honestly, must you not bath either? I find the odor around you to be positively atrocious. Why you are even let indoors is beyond me. I always thought trash was meant to remain outside."

A riding crop lashed across the flesh at his stomach, hard enough to split the skin and cause a little trickle of blood to trail down to his hip. In seconds the cut had healed itself, leaving no trace behind to give away that it had been there at all except for the little line of blood.

"Mind your tongue when talking to your superiors." The little fat man snarled. Obviously Sebastian had stuck a nerve.

The captive smiled "I will, when one actually gets here. Unfortunately the only two in this room are me and you." Sebastian closed his mouth, knowing that the man before his was going to start now and to speak would only give him satisfaction. When these parts came, the fat midget would always do everything he could to get Sebastian to scream or show some reaction. He never did. Demons thrive on the disappointment of others, so being able to deny what this man wanted so bad with so much ease was the only entertainment he got.

Just as he was about to begin today's 'fun' the door burst open and a shot rang out through the room. Sebastian watched as the man before him fell to the ground with a new facial feature, a little round circle in the middle of his forehead and the back of his skull splattered onto the wall behind him. His gaze moved from the now life less form to the door were a little figure stood, arm raised, still pointing the gun. Slowly, slowly the arm dropped. Or maybe it only seemed slow to the demon because his mind had sped up and was processing the new scene quicker than he had been the other one. The child, from the size it could only be a child, stepped out of the shadow of the doorway walking into the room. No hesitation in the steps, nor any quivering of the knees or flickering of the eyes. Nothing that showed the slightest disturbance with having ended another human's life passed over the boys face as he stepped forward.

Very step produced a _click click click_ing sound as the heal of his shoe struck the floor. He stopped when he got to the center of the room, surveying every inch of it, including him, as though he were taking stock of what would soon be destroyed. He turned abruptly so he was facing the door right before the current 'master' walked in. The man, somewhere in his thirties now, looked stricken. Almost falling to his knees at the sight of his brother lying on the floor, dead. He looked at the child again, fear in his eyes. Why would he fear a child? Sebastian thought as he watched on in curiosity. They boy, small with black hair that looked dark blue even in the faint light of the cell and piercing eyes, stood unflinching in front of the 6foot 2 inch man who was, at this point glaring at him, but making no move to attack.

"Tell him." A nudge of the head in the captive's direction accompanied the command. The man flinched slightly again, turning to him.

"Demon S-Sebastian, your service to m-me is canceled. From this day forth you are in the service of C-ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian felt the burning on the back of his hand that meant that his owner had shifted. He glanced at the boy, his new 'master' to see his teeth gritted against the pain of his own mark being made but no sound escaped his lips. After another minute he opened his eyes, one now red and holding the pentagram that showed his ownership over Sebastian.


	2. Chapter two really still prologe

**my computer time is going to get really limited so updates to any story my be a while. sorry but i will try to get them out as fas as i can.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Sebastian's P.O.V.**

I stared at my now previous master, watching him tremble under the gaze of the little kid before him. How I got stuck under someone so cowardly, so weak, was beyond comprehension. Hell, even the twerp before him is braver, and he is what all of twelve? What an idiot. He looked back at the kid, the man before him was not worth the time anymore. Ciel stood, staring at the man a look of contempt that matched how I felt.

He opened the deceptively soft lips and spoke, his uncaring voice filling the room. "I had told you I don't gamble. If I gamble then there is almost no chance of me losing."

"B-b-but you are s-s-still g-going to keep you end of the d-deal right? The information you have will not be sent to the police, or to the queen?" the man stuttered out.

"Of course not!" the boy rolled his eyes "Like I would take up any of Her Majesty's time with the likes of you." He turned towards me, eyes flashing with distrust and curiosity. "You are mine now?" I nod my head in the affirmative. "You are not lying are you?" I shake my head. "What is your name?" I remain silent, wanting to see how my little 'master' would react. He stood there, not moving, not blinking, and barely breathing for a few minutes before the scowl on his face deepened. "I order you, speak and tell me you name!"

I sigh for the fourth or fifth time that day (a new record.) and look him in his mismatched eyes; he stared back at mine unflinching. "What name would you like me to give you? My birth name? I was not 'born' so that is not an option. The name my previous master gave me? Well, this one" I jerked my head to the scared man, still quaking in his boots "didn't name me. A name I have been called in the past? I have been addressed by so many names it is almost difficult to remember. So pray tell, how am I to answer such an ambiguous question?"

One dark brow rose as the child before me turned to fully face me, apparently having deemed the fearful man nonthreatening. The response I received, quicker than I had expected, shocked me a little bit. He opened his pretty little mouth and said "The one you like best." As though he were explain something as simple as natural as breathing. Just that one statement had my mine spinning off into a hundred different tangents. What was my opinion on my names? Why did it matter which one I liked best? Was it to lure me into a false since of security? What was little Ciel's angle? What did he want? Who was he, really? Was this all, all of it set up by the (presumably) dead guy and his brother in another attempt to break him? Or was Ciel worse than both of them, as he had already spilt blood and not cared. In just seconds hundreds of thoughts like this passed through my head, but only one word passed through my lips. "Sebastian."

More curiosity showed in the eyes of the boy, "Why that one?" an easily answered question.

"The person who gave it to me died an hour later, having not given me any order except for not to move from the spot I was in unless told to. It is the only name I hold now with no bad connection." I watched after this, as a silence entered the room and the boy was (I suppose) thinking. The man, my previous 'master' started towards the boy, having talked himself into action finally. However, he did not even manage to make it three passes towards him and the little arm was jerked up and he was looking at the barrel of a gun that was waiting to let free the metal monster to kill the man. The boy still didn't remove his eyes from mine. All movement ceased, not even the air moved. It hung heavily with the man's fear and anger.

"Y-you said you would not kill me. Not if y-you got h-h-him. You g-gave your word."

"That is void if you try to attack me first. You should know this, I dislike liars and I dislike cheats. Attacking after our agreement would count as both to me. If that happens, I will kill you and your body will never be found. If I have to cut you up myself and feed you to the pigs myself, so I swear it." the man nodded jerkily, stepping back. As soon as he was back to his original spot, the boy lowered the gun to rest at his side again. "Free yourself." This command was for me.

I wait a second to see if the little 'earl' in front of me would hand over the key he held in his delicate hand, but he did not. All he did was tilt his head a few degrees to the left, as if asking what the hell was taking me so long to do as he said. I drew a breath and a wave of power passes through the air towards me, lightening the air in the room as it passed. The shackles that bound my wrists and ankles dropped open, as if each had a key turning in it at the same moment. A sigh escaped me as I was released; stepping away from the wall I had been stuck to for ten years. Another wave of power, less discernible from the last as my body became re-accustomed to its power, swept by. Without a sound close appeared on my form. White gloves covered long fingers, shirt vest tie and coat were layered over my chest and slacks hugged my hips. I savored the feeling of being clothed again before looking at my new master for his next command.

As I waited, my mind began to wander again. Thinking of how despicable the 'earl' was to be this young and able to kill, blackmail, and threaten a man like the lowlife who, humorously enough was standing in the corner there begging to himself that he not die.

"Sebastian," my head turned back to the earl " as the queens spy it is my right to judge and punish those who reside here. On her majesty's request I find the residents to be guilty. Kill all in this house who reside here of their own free will."

A grin split my face as I bowed. "yes master." Maybe Master Ciel is not as bad as I had thought. And I proceeded to destroy the people whom I had detested these ten years of captivity.

* * *

**El fin! For the chapter at least**

**Warning: the next chapter will hold a time skip to when Ciel is 17. It may get confusing but it will be good, hopefully…**


	3. Chp 3: last of prologe

**okay... after this is the time skip... here he is 13. and yes its been a wile and yes its short but life been crazy and its the last of the prologe.**

Sebastian's P.O.V.

It was on the way to the little earls house, my mind still a little buzzed from the souls I consumed and the blood I spilled (come on I'm a demon e thrive on this stuff.) anyway, it was on the way back with me in a buzzed state that I began to wonder what exactly my new master had planned. He did not seem to be as despicable as the others before. But then, that never really means anything, does it.

Ciel stirred, apparently restless in his sleep. I looked down at him, slightly amazed he is actually able to fall asleep in the presence of the demon he just saw kill half a dozen people within a few seconds. I had made sure no one could scream and that none of the blood would fall on him. Yet seeing that, knowing I would not hesitate to kill, he is here in my arms, wrapped in my coat, sleeping as though nothing had happened. I chuckled, what an interesting little human. The event played again through my mind. Just after killing those people, still covered in blood (i was having too much fun to try to be tidy about it.) my master clung to me, little hands fisted in my coat, and asked that I never leave him. I agreed. But it was not an order. Does he know that? With an order I would not be able to leave. An agreement does not count for anything. Still, seeing him curled into my chest makes me happy. Maybe it's just the knowledge that I could easily subdue or kill him. Without any effort on my part.

I chuckled… life with my little Master looked to be everything short of boring.

?

"LEAVE! NOW!" the voice echoed through the mansion, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and listen.

"Master, calm down. I told you already I wa-"

"NO, LEAVE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU FOR AT LEAST FIVE YEARS! NOW GO AND DON'T COME BACK UNTILL YOUR TIME OF BANISHMENT IS THROUGH OR I CALL YOU SPECIFICALLY AND SAY 'FIND ME NOW' GOT IT!"

"… yes sir"

Sebastian left then, confused as to what had made his little master so mad. He was not worried though, convinced that he would be called back in a weeks time. After all, he was one hell of a butler, how could Ciel not need him?


	4. its short cuz i need help

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, i know this is short but i have been spending alot of my time looking for a story i had read and fell in love with, but forgot to alert. Now i cant find it. so im calling on my readers

Sebastian's P.O.V._

I scratched one more mark into the wood of my wall. In total now was 1,822 marks made there. Three more days, three more days marred the end of my five year sentence. Three more days and i would be able to see my l-... I mean Ciel... my young master Ciel. Still, I can't help but smile at the thought of my stubborn little bochan. Though curiosity still got the better of me on how he has done these past years. or even how he had managed to hold out the full five years without me. Or my mind wanders to just HOW he looks now. He must have grown and changed as humans do, mellowed out with each passing year. Would he still be recognizable? Would I still be needed?

That thought made me frown. Ciel HAD (surprisingly) managed without me. Maybe he would not want me back. Maybe he would give me to someone else. i don't really know... I'm not sure i even want to know.

Now that it is almost here, the date that I have been waiting for, I could feel the fluttering of nervousness rushing through my stomach. Was I... afraid? That makes no since. I couldn't... care for him... could I? Must just be the possibility for a change in the routine i had finally gotten comfortable with. A break in the everyday expectations. These 'butterflies' as people like to refer to them were there because of excitement, not fear. I have no fear. Fear is reserved for the week, the unsure. I classify as neither.

I prefer to look at it as apprehensive. If you expected everything to be the same after five years then you're a fool, going in with the knowledge that things have changed gives you just a little bit of edge over the unexpected, keeping it from creeping up on you and stunning you. I would leave my little hide-away just as it is. In case I should need it for anything else. I packed the few belongings I would be taking with me from my 'home', like my butler attire for when I go up to bocchans door for the first time. It would not do to be accused of not being ready for work. With one last glance around the rooms, I picked up my solitary bag and stepped outside to the bright cold winter air. Taking a deep breath, I began to trek his way down the hill, to go into town and begin on my way to my old life. The thought almost brought a smile to my face, and caused my to walk maybe a little bit faster. See… not scared in the least

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, i know this is short but i have been spending alot of my time looking for a story i had read and fell in love with, but forgot to alert. Now i cant find it. so im calling on my readers to see if you know it. Its a Harry Potter/Twilight, harry paired with edward. something about running from the wisard world after it turned on him for being the most powerful wizard after he killed Voldy in fear that he would go all evil. he runs to forks, under an assumed name (somwthing black) his occlumisy stopps edward from reading his mind. edward saves him from a motorcycle accident (like bella and the is a funny part in the dodgeball game were mike newton says harry throws like a fag and harry pegs him in the face laughing saying ' not bad for a fag'.along with the normal thing like Everyone being shocked at the scares on harry's upper body when he changed into his shirt and Edward finding out Harry has split personality that he can control (for now), that he is a wizard and all when harry lets down his occlumacy walls.

so if you recognise it please tell me. if not thanks for taking the time to read this. it might be even slower updating between trying to find this, work, my new boyfriend and sleep but i promose to try. THANKS!


	5. Chapter 5

****** **Five Years Ago: Ciel's P.O.V****.** **

I stood blinking at the spot Sebastian had just been, betrayal and anger working their way through my veins as sure as my blood did, circling my body in an endless cycle. I could already feel my determination rising to imprint a promise to myself along my body. I would no longer rely on other people anymore, it would only be turned against my and be a weakness. The only way to be safe was to be self-reliant. I will not let myself be crippled by the pain of betrayal.

When I finally tore my eyes from where he just stood I glanced at the shattered items around me, most of which I had thrown at HIM before ordering him to leave. I sighed and grabbed the waste bin from beside the door leaning down to pick up the shards of glass and porcelain that littered the floor. I winced and looked down at my hand as the first shard I picked up sliced into the crease of my fingers, blood trickling down onto the marble flooring. I felt the sneer curl my lips in disgust. Weak. Weak and inexperienced in everything besides paperwork. Not even capable of cleaning the mess I made without being injured. Hands so soft that the littlest pressure on the edge causes the skin to give way. These were flaws I would not tolerate any longer. I had five years to change. Five years to learn to do without anyone to lean on. I would not fail.

I couldn't.

After all… I am a Phantom hive.

****** **Back to Present (right before Sebastian's return): Ciel's P.O.V****.** **

I strode down the hall with a pleased look on my face. Everything was clean and in the correct place, the floor sparkled from the light of the lamps. I had worked most of the morning on finishing all the house work. It had been hard, going from a spoiled thirteen year old who had most everything done for him to the eighteen year old he was today. Shoulders were strong and posture perfect. The manual labor I put my body through daily gave me a lithe build. Callused hands were clasped loosely at my back. Two minutes left.

I reached up to make sure the emerald band I had tied my hair back with was still in place. I had grown it out to reach past my shoulder blades so it wouldn't look so suspicious to have my bangs long enough to hide my contract eye. It took a little more time to maintain now but it allowed me to be able to slip in a contact lens into the marked eye and sweep my bangs over it so the difference was almost unnoticeable. Besides it worked well with the tan that now covered my skin.

I reached the front door and pulled it open just as the person on the other side raised their hand to knock. Fixing a polite smile on my face I bent at the waist in a respectful bow and spoke in a calm clear voice. "Mister Sebastian, Master has told of your arrival today. Please come in. I shall get you some tea and inform you of the status of the estate." I said as I lead him to the parlor. As soon as I was out of the room I let the grin I was holding twist my lips. It had been a while since I was able to play a game with Sebastian. This one wouldn't last long of course, but the emotion that rose into the scarlet eyes upon the greeting was MUCH to fun to waste.

* * *

**AN: very sorry for the late late late late late update. My outline and chapters I had written were taken along with my stuff. So I had trouble re-writing what had already been written. Add that to my procrastination and you don't get an update for a year. But I am kicking my procrastinations ass and actually had the drive to write a chapter! There will be either weekly or bi weekly updates from now on. If you want me to go faster or if I don't make the deadline, its ok to message me and yell at me. Lols. This champter came after my midterm so yeah. I wanted to get a post for you all so it's a little short. The next one will be longer. **** till next week. Bye-bye **


	6. Chapter 6

****Sebastian's P.O.V. ****

It took a considerable amount of will power not to glare at the admitting handsome young man as he came back into the room less than five minutes later, tea tray in hand and a small smile tugging at his lips. I watched every move for a mistake as he set the tray down and served a cup of tea for himself and I. Nothing was offered with the tea, but that was allowed due to the fact it was so soon after the breakfast hour. Not one single mistake. My hand tightened on the delicate cup, barely refraining from demolishing it to a fine powder. This was NOT part of the equation. He wasn't supposed to have found someone to replace me. I forced my breathing to even out and my muscles to relax as I gave a slight nod of my head in thanks.

"Master shall be leaving at one to attend a meeting for the company and will require the dining room set for five upon his return. Lady Elisabeth and her husband Anthony will be attending as well as a few others. Luckily we will not have to put up with Lady Johanna any more as she finally got the hint that no matter how much she showed her cleavage or pushed it in Masters face she was not and never would be Lady Phantomhive. It was almost enough to make me sick. As if Master would stoop so low as to bed that harlot." he leaned back as he let out a sigh. "Unfortunately after breaking the engagement to miss Elizabeth he refused to take another so quick and still will not name an interest after the four and a half year split. Just keeps saying you only go through the pain once before learning the lesson. It is strange. Anyway I will be going to the meeting as well, so I will trust you remember where everything is. Of course we still are not allowing Bart to cook and it would be best if you checked the garden before the guests arrive. We have not had an accident there in a while and I would prefer it did not happen in front of the guests. The cleaning has already been done and the only new person working in the house is me, so any unrecognized faces are to be treated as hostile. We received a few threats a week ago and now would be the best time to act upon them."

The man was halted from continuing further by the door flinging open and Mey-rin all but fell into the room. "Master is-" she cut off when she caught sight of the other person in the room, red flooding her cheeks, "Oh! Sebastian-sama! You have returned!" I inclined my head in greeting as the man in front of me stood and faced Mey-rin.

"You had a message for me. Mey-rin?" his tone was smooth and soothing, assuring her nothing was wrong and caused her to blush a little more.

"a-ah, Yes. Master is in the carriage waiting to go and requests you to make haste so to get this over with. I will be seeing you when you get back"

A warm smile flitted on those lips, "Thank you Mey-rin. If you will excuse me." the second part was said to me was he nodded goodbye and retreated from the room.

I turned to Mey-rin and gave her a smile, " hello to you Mey-rin, I was wondering if you could tell me who that was, he did not get to introducing himself.

"W-w-well…"

****Ciel's P.O.V. ~ Time skip to Ciel returning ~ ****

I walked alongside Lizzy, fighting back a smile as she prattled on about the scandal at the party she went to last week. After marrying Anthony she had toned down her hyper-ness a few notches even if she was still a little too affectionate to her 'Favorite cousin'. Personally I was just glad she was no longer taller than me. It had been almost insufferable to bare after HE left and I threw myself into training. After breaking the engagement she wouldn't even come to see me for a a few months and only calmed down after having met Anthony and I had admitted to not having a fondness for the female form. After that she mainly bugged me about who the 'special someone' was who had caught my eye. In fact it should be coming up right about n...

"oh Ciel isn't it just wonderful! Sebastian is back! You can finally confess your love and live happily together! It is so perfect! Why else would he have returned to your service? I bet he could barely contain himself when he saw you now." she squealed in delight and barely refrained from grabbing me and attempting to squeeze the life out of me. That did not stop her from grabbing my hand and crushing it between both of hers.

I chuckled a little bit "Actually I'm fairly certain he was glaring at me and wishing me a painful death when I saw him." I stopped and let a corner of my mouth twitch in mirth, "of course that could be because instead of being welcomed back by a helpless boy, he was greeted with a respectable butler worthy of the Phantomhive family."

She stood open mouthed for a second before laughing, "oh Ciel you didn't!"

* * *

**A.N.: sorry for the long wait life gets busy sometimes... but anyway here you are!**


End file.
